Ultra Moon Orb
by Kamen Rider Destiny
Summary: What happens if a guy from our world was sent to the world of sailor moon armed with the power of the ultraman from our world? This is the tale of one such individual come along for the ride.
1. Card 0

Hey everyone it's your favorite author Kamen Rider Destiny here with a new story idea based on the world of Ultraman Orb and Sailor moon. I was inspired by the ultraman Story titled Ultraman GeeDxD by ClearwingYuta so thanks for inspiring me and now on with the story.

Card 0: Beginning

What happened?

Where's the light?

What is going on with me?

I saw what appeared to be a Bright Star Twinkling in the distance…

I shield my eyes as the light was engulfed the dark area i was in changing it into a clear floor with a silver door from Kingdom Hearts with tribal looking designs on it and a moon symbol on the top on the doorframe.

Why is there a door here? I don't like this feeling that's coming from it…

**When the one chosen opens the door,that person shall gain an unbelievable power,be warned that such a boon will come with a great task. Only the person who is ready to accept this fate can open this door**

Was it talking about me? When did I Get a boon? And accepting a fate? What fate?

Right then and there I decided to walk away from this door and its creepy message. Just then the floor around me cracked, making me wobble until a split in the floor I was standing on opened up.

I fell into a chasm of emptiness with the sides of the split seem to match both the bottom and the top of the floor I fell into.

"Whoaaaaaa" I could only scream as I try to find something to grab on to.

"Whoaaaaa"

I was jarred awake in my bed with a cold sweat almost terror sweat in nature. What in the toku world was that? That dream was so lifelike.

No matter what that was, I cant let it get to me because the alarm on my phone was playing one of my favorite songs to help me wake up so I reached over and disabled it as it was time for me to get up. I sighed softly and visibly relaxed myself. Time to start my morning off. I didnt want to sit around and think about what I saw and what I didnt saw since I had plans for this whole day.

"*Yawn and Stretch*" I got up off my bed and went to get my day started off right.

Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is **Jackson K. Lightning. **I am a regular 32 yr old college student.

I had short black hair,and brown eyes. I was just finishing up my breakfast in my small apartment. I had on a black t-shirt and blue jeans and I was brushing my teeth and getting ready to wash my mouth out when I heard someone knock at the door. Mind you my apartment is just an average apartment with a modest kitchen and a small living room and I open the door and its the latest package I ordered.

I sign for it and I then close the door sitting down and opening the box and in it was the remaining pieces to the ultraman orb collection I was looking for: the orb ring and ultra fusion cards. I did kurenai gai's pose and activated the cards for his form.

"**Ultraman..." **the orb ring makes the sound effect also saying **"Ultraman"**as I pull out the ultraman tiga card then hold it up saying **"Tiga.." **and then I insert it into the ring as it says **"Ultraman Tiga" **then I do the pre henshin pose saying "Let me Borrow The Power Of Your Lights" then hold it in the air and tap the button making the ring activate when the weird thing happened, it felt like my soul left my body making it fall while the ring was glowing brightly.

BGM: Kingdom Hearts 3 Destati

I wake up later in the same place I was at in my vision as a figure walks up to me making me go wide eyed because he looked exactly like Ultraman Orb's Host Kurenai Gai.

"So you're here after all? I am glad to see that your awake. You do know why your here right?" Asked 'kurenai gai'.

"No I have no idea why I am here. All I Did was play with the orb ring and the cards needed to become Spacium Zeperion so why am I here and why do you look like Kurenai Gai?" I ask finally standing up after laying on the ground.

"Because I am him and your help is needed. Humanity's light is fading due to them relying on the sailor Scouts to save them instead of using their own strength to save themselves when an attack happens. That's where you come in. I want you to restore the light to humanity." He replied answering both my questions leaving me shocked.

"But why me?" I asked while looking at my hands as he walks up and puts a hand on my shoulder making me look up at him. "Because you have the brightest light of them all so will you help humanity rediscover their light?" He replied to me.

"Yes but how will I do it?" I asked as the ultra fusion cards and kaiju cards appear in my hands.

"By becoming Orb, I know you are very knowledgeable in us and I saw that I am your favorite ultra. I had the liberty of removing the three minute rule on your forms but you will have to collect the cards upon arrival who knows maybe you'll discover new forms" he replied as I started to glow unaware that I'm regressing in age.

"Oh to help you fit in I'm regressing you in age but there's a drawback when you become ultraman you're going to be a human sized version" Gai says as all the cards except for tiga and ultraman glow and vanish making me freak out a bit.

"Hey where are the cards?" I say as a 16 year old kid. "Don't worry they went ahead of you. Oh you need to come up with a phrase to activate the gate of light so you can enter it and I will make the orb ring appear as an ordinary ring until you prepare to enter the gate of light" he replied as he waved his hand making the orb ring appear on my finger as an ordinary ring and gives me the card holster that I put on my hip.

"You're all set now go and become the ultraman your meant to be." Gai says as I run to the door and open it and I turn my head to look at him and say "Abayo" which made him nod before I walk through the door heading to my new location to start my mission.

hey everyone I hope you enjoy the chapter. I plan to incorporate a lot of different aspects into this story including the fact that in this version of sailor moon, Humanity has become too reliant on the sailor senshi and not in their own power. So be prepared to see some custome monsters and fusion up forms from Me who knows maybe one of these forms will be your favorite but anyway I hope that you stick around for more fun and adventures with me as an ultraman. So in the words of Gai "Abayo" Flames will get sperion kousen'd by Orb. Comments are welcome.


	2. Card 1

Welcome to Chapter 1 of Ultra Moon Orb. This chapter will have his first fight and introduce a character that will be working alongside our hero on his quest to help humanity see their own potential. The pairing is going to be OC x Naru. I'm not sure if I want to do a harem quite yet but on with the tale.

**Ultra Moon Orb**

**Card 1: Appearance**

After I walked through **"The Gate"** the first thing I prepared myself for was to walk through the other side already into the world safely with no problem or hitches that would hinder me starting my mission.

But what I didn't count on was me falling through the gate in the sky blending in with the meteor shower while I am engulfed in a bright light heading to an unknown spot on the Earth.

"well this is unexpected I thought I was was going to walk through the gate and arrive in town not be sent into it like a shooting star in the sky at least its night so I can blend my arrival in better," I say to myself.

**(Regular POV)**

While our ultra hero is descending to the planet while mixing in with the meteors, Many people are looking up enjoying the meteors crossing the night sky but many intuned individuals are picking up on the sudden rise in power making them all look up at the sky trying to spot where it's coming from.

Somewhere in the woods of Juuban near a hill, A girl was looking at the sky through a telescope she brought with her to get a better view of the event.

She seemed to be in her second year of the local middle school. She has red wavy hair slightly shorter than her shoulders, with beautiful teal eyes while wearing a solid colored skirt and top. Her name was Naru Osaka of Osaka-P Jewelers. She was looking through the telescope watching the shooting stars streak across the sky as she backs away and closes her eyes making a wish upon it.

'I wish something interesting will happen in my life I am tired of going through the same thing day after day. Please if anyone is listening, help me change my life' she says while closing her eyes and clasping her hands together.

The star she wished on happened to be the young ultra as he flew past her making her look up and run after it after packing up her telescope only to hear it crash in the woods making smoke come out that was visible for a while.

Wondering what it was that crashed she approached the scene later and spots a figure roughly 14-15 years of age laying in the hole as the light fades into him revealing a male who was roughed up and knocked out for the moment. She was shocked when she went up to the guy and helped him inside her house and up to the spare room to help him recover.

"who are you?" she asks as she begins to tend to his wounds.

**(Cue Opening- Initial D-Space Boy, sung by Dave Rogers) **

**Instrumental**

Jackson Performs a Fusion Up. Ultraman Orb arrives in his place as Spacium Zeperion, Burnmite, Hurricane Slash, Thunder Breastar, Orb Origin and other mysterious forms hidden by shadows doing poses and forming into martial arts stances as the moon kingdom stands behind them. It flashes the images of Juuban Middle, the sailor senshi, Naru and followed by Jackson Holding the Orb Ring In the air.

**The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Orb's yes and many ultra/Kaiju Cards Behind, Spread out like they were floating in place, The background contrasted with the Moon, Earth and Moon Kingdom behind everything. **

**Ultra Moon Orb**

_**every night you light me with your gasoline every time I feel delighted when you recall my name so you can be my shining star tonite **_

_Jackson is in the Juuban Middle uniform looking at the sky while in a tree during daylight hours, extending his left hand to it and making a fist as the ring on his left finger glows accordingly._

_**I'm not alone with all your love fly across the sky  
**_

_**you will be mine I can feel your dream with you, BABE **_

_Naru can be seen wearing the academy uniform and is looking at the sky while on the roof of the school with a smile on her face._

_**gonna get you like a space boy! wowowowo I'm ready Babe**_

_The Camera turns behind her and watches as Orb Flies By nodding at her before taking off into the sun that seems to be calling his name._

_**gonna get you I'm your space boy dive into your heart baby **_

Both of them are walking through the school laughing and talking, Passing through the various Sailor Senshi.

_**gonna get you like a space boy! wowowowow I need you, babe **_

Usagi and Rei stop walking and look at Jackson, sensing a powerful light coming from within him.

_**gonna get you like a space boy! wowowowow I need you, babe, **_

The Scene Changes to Jackson approaching an Ornate Crystal that seems to be Swirling with Energy.

_**gonna get you  
like a space boy  
take a chance with me baby **_

Walking up to it, He puts his right hand on it and Yellowish energy seems to be absorbed into it, soon an Ultra/Kaiju Card with a Silhouette of a Bird soon Appears on it making the image appear behind him then flies off squawking, revealing itself and Orb in his place with his hand extended to the sky holding onto the card.

_**every night you drive me crazy like you know everyday I scream so loud you'll always be my queen **_

Orb Spacium Zeperion appears and Launches a Sperion Kousen, destroying a kaiju

_**so you can be my shining star tonite  
I'm not alone with all your love  
fly across the sky  
you will be mine **_

Burnmite replaces Spacium Zeperion and blasts a kaiju with a well-timed and placed Stobium Burst defeating another one

_**I can feel your dream with you BABE gonna get you like a space boy! wowowowow **_

Hurricane Slash then assumes the place of his last form and uses his agility and teleportation along with orb slugger lance to wound and destroy the third kaiju

_**I'm ready Babe gonna get you I'm your space boy dive into your heart baby gonna get you like a space boy! **_

Jackson and Naru Appear Back to Back the first with his fists clenched looking ahead to his future while the other with her eyes closed wishing with all her might.

_**wowowowow I need you babe gonna get you I'm your space boy take a chance with me baby **_

Scene Shifts to a silhouette of a shadow version of Orb wearing a cape and a staff in his hand gripping it hard watching the monsters get defeated by Ultraman orb and the senshi before turning around and leaving in shadows.

_**wowowowow I need you babe gonna get you I'm your space boy take a chance with me baby **_

Jackson and Naru appear outside the middle school during school hours with the senshi that are either happy or hiding their smiles behind a cold exterior. The inner senshi on the right, the outer senshi on the left and the image of orb behind all of them.

Ouch.

Did I really fall from the heavens like I was an angel?

I Finally wake up after a few hours, the body no longer needed to be healed as whatever Gai did to it boosted or gave me advanced healing like Wolverine from X-Men.

Okay, what is going on here? How did someone like me get myself into this mess? I know for a fact that crashing into whatever I landed in was not something I imagined.

Just then I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened and a young woman walks in carrying what appears to be food on a tray. She looks to be like a second-year student of the local middle school. She had wavy red hair that is slightly shorter than her shoulders, the most beautiful teal eyes I have ever laid my eyes on, pink pajamas that seemed to accentuate her body. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a pervert by any means but I am also a gentleman so I am looking into her eyes.

I felt a blush forming on my face which I quickly banished like a card in Yu-gi-oh. I just like to get to know someone if and before anything develops. She looks at me while I had on the clothes I wore while I was in the room with Gai Before my arrival here.

"You're awake," she says as I sat up on the bed and was handed the food by her. "thanks I love your eyes," I said lost in her eyes making a blush appear on both our faces. "Oops! I mean I apologize I am still a little bit groggy" I say while trying to apologize for my actions but deep down inside I Didn't want to apologize for what I said.

"I-It's fine but how are you feeling? are you doing alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I feel fantastic, thanks for asking so where am I anyway?"

"I carried you here to my house after finding you laying in a crater in the woods during the meteor shower." Yeah, I need to come up with a realistic reason for why she found me-

"Do you live around here?" Wha...

Buh...

"Um..yeah I caught the train to come and see the meteor shower when I somehow ended up in the forest where you found me. Yeah, that's what my goal was..."

It was so quiet in that Brief Second that you could hear a pin drop in the room and no one would even notice it.

She then gave me this most disbelieving look on her face like she was Phoenix Wright and she Caught me in a lie.

"Let me ask this in a different way. You are not from this Universe are you?"

The Silence returns along with the feeling of being caught in a huge lie and that feeling made me freak out internally while I go through an Internal Monologue.

Um...

Um...

Um...

'Okay, how did she quickly guess that? it's not like its blatantly obvious... She knows I am not from this universe so what should I do? Do I Fib or do I tell her the real...

"It's ok, You can be honest with me. It's not like anyone would even bother to look into it anyway. I saw you land in the woods through a bright light"

'Well, Jackson She does have a point after all. You might as well come clean now.'

"Also, It helps if I went through your things and I found this weird looking Blank Card with a cool looking back in your pocket," she says as she hands me the blank card while I look it over and see it has the same back coloration as the other cards.

'It looks like my Fusion Up cards so...' i say to myself as I point the ring on my left hand to the front of the card as a beam of light shot out and hits the card making what appears to be a Holographic Image of Kurenai Gai appear before us all.

"Hey, Jackson if you're reading this then chances are you made it safely. Sorry if I forgot to Tell you how you were going to arrive there. I'm sure you probably already know this but the cards are here and your ultra cards are hidden until the time is right for you to get them but the kaiju cards are out and waiting to they get their energy back before appearing one by one. you need to find them soon before any other forces do. Whatever you do, don't trust the sailor senshi especially the ones who can sense your power as Ultraman orb. Don't worry I'll still train you on how to be an effective Ultraman. You're probably wondering the second Reason I De-aged you..."

At This Point, I just gave a deadpan stare like "duh" not realizing that I just activated the card in front of her and that she doesn't seem shocked by everything that is being said at this point.

"I De-aged you so you can experience School all over again, so you will be there for a while until your mission is completed and you can come back to your world. Well Orb I will be seeing you in the room of destiny to help you train at night"

As soon as he said that, the image vanishes as the card stops glowing and I put it on the nightstand table then realized last minute that the girl was in the room and heard the whole thing.

"well you got me I'm not from this Universe," I said honestly to her knowing there's no point in lying to her at this point anymore.

"are you a creature from outer space or something else?"

"Actually, I am a human, just not from this earth to be precise" I replied answering her question.

"then what that guy said about your mission is true? and don't think about keeping anything from me. I do have my ways of seeing if your lying again" She says.

'woman's intuition...crap' i say to myself.

so I briefly explained to her what my mission was and how I was the only one who can seal the ultra kaiju cards after beating them in battle and how I needed to "convince" sailor moon and the sailor senshi that humanity isn't that weak that they need to rub it in our faces.

She looked at me with a believable look on her face "so I believe you. What are we going to do about it?" she asks shocking me a bit from what she said and asked.

"we?" I asked incredulously. "yes we, do you think you can do this alone? you don't know the town and you will get stopped every time by the cops making you go to school and then what? the kaiju will win that's what! and plus I can help you with school and stuff" she says looking serious while tearing up at the last part which made my eyes soften.

"ok you got a point you can help and in return, I'll help out around the house and get a part-time job so I am counting on your help partner," I say as I hold out my hand to her.

"I'm Naru nice to meet you, Jackson," she says shaking my hand with a cute smile making me blush as I return with a sincere smile of my own making her blush again.

"so what about your mom?" I ask her.

"my mom is of the belief that the sailor senshi are helping humanity where I am of the opinion that they aren't helping us. So I moved out and mom was nice enough to buy this place for me and pay the rent for me but with you helping me, that's less of a burden on her," she replied.

"well, that's good so tomorrow, we'll go see my friend Umino and get everything squared away so you can attend school while still hunting the kaiju," she says reluctantly letting my hand go so I can go eat the delicious food that she prepared for me.

After we talked a bit when dinner was finished, we went to our rooms, well I stayed while she went to her room and went to bed when the morning arose, we went to see her friend Umino while the Ultra Card Case was on my right hip and my cell phone was in my pocket that had an app that would give me info on the kaiju I'm facing and if I run into the sailor senshi, who they were. After we finished with that, we went shopping for clothes and more clothes for me since I don't want to be wearing the same thing day after day.

We just finished getting my school uniform when we heard a scream making us run to it as it was mega-basser causing destructing while sending the police flying away knocking them out or outright wounding them.

"Looks like our mission starts early Naru hold these and run," I say handing her the bags seeing her nod with a worried look on her face as I ran to an alley and hold out my left hand summoning the orb Ring from its disguise before saying "Appear! The circuit that guides the light!"

What?! I always wanted to say it.

So I ran into the Gate as a bright light that was blinding even the creature as I pull out the two cards I had so far and I place the Ultraman card Face up so the back can be read. "Ultraman"

I said as the ring said "Ultraman" causing the card to disperse into a purple light and appear as Ultraman in all his Glory then I say "Tiga" while holding the card in my right hand close to my face with my arm bent slightly before inserting it over the ring. "Ultraman Tiga," the ring said as Tiga appeared on the right side of me followed by me doing a pose and saying "Let me Borrow the Power of your Lights" as the ring in my left hand is held and I flick the button up as the "wings" on the side of the ring open up while both Ultraman fused with me in the center covered in a bright light.

The Voice rang out saying "Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion" as I starting to appear.

(Cue Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion theme)

The light was dying down as I appear in my Ultraman form as the light completely vanished revealing me completely as I say "I am Orb! I light the darkness and strike at evil!" before charging at the monster fighting it making car alarms go off and buildings shake due to us hitting each other hard. The creature decides to fly away as soon as I made a light buzz saw and tossed it at it while speeding after it then threw it as it hit its wing than a mid-air battle ensued with the monster crashing to the ground as I land in front of it panting which made the color timer blink as I was getting exhausted.

"ok time to finish this," I say as I perform the finisher and call out "Sperion Ray" which hits the kaiju destroying it as everyone who was left clapped then watched me fly away.

I appeared later in my human form after everyone had left with my orb ring in my hand looking at the crystal remains as the remains get absorbed into the ring becoming the mega-Basser card while another card floats down and turns into the Ultraman Taro card.

"sweet a two for one special," I say as he grabs the card pocketing them away in the holder as Naru runs up "way to go, Jackson, you got two cards."

"yup lets go home," I say turning around and walking with her back home to cook dinner.

Card 1: Appearance-END

Ending: Cowboy Bebop Call me Call me: sung by the Seatbelts

(Instrumental)

Naru is looking out the window while it's raining her phone on her nightstand like she was waiting for a phone call

I close my eyes and I keep seeing things

Rainbow waterfalls

Jackson was seen on the roof of the school during the day leaning against the way eyes closed his phone by his side like he was waiting for a phone call

Sunny liquid dreams

Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt

Gotta get to you

Orb is seen flying in the sky while heading towards the sun while the senshi try to chase after him while Naru smiles up at him

But I don't know how

Call me call me

Jackson is seen looking at the destruction a kaiju left behind including the dead bodies he starts to scream and cry

Let me know it's alright

Call me call me

Jackson is seen running away from a Kaiju as he is replaced by an Image of Ultraman Orb running towards the kaiju

Don't you think it's 'bout time

Please won't you call and

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to find you

Peace of mind

What can I do

To get me to you

I had your number quite some time ago

Back when we were young

But I had to grow

Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now

Gotta get to you

Jackson and Naru ended up taking a photo together which ended up as a screen saver and lock screen on their phones

Won't you tell me how

Call me call me

Let me know you are there

Call me call me

I wanna know you still care

Come on now won't you

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to find you

Peace of mind

What can I do

To get me to you

Come on now won't you

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to find you

Peace of mind

Reasons for livin my life

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to know you

Peace of mind

What can I do

To get me to you

At the end we see Naru looking at her Phone and seeing it light up as She grabs it and there is a close up of a name and it's Jackson's Name.

Hey everyone thanks for waiting sorry this took so long but I was following the advice of the one who inspired me so here are the answers to some reviews from the earlier chapter.

To Austin: I have read that chalice fan fic it inspired me to write my Garren Story and yes there will be different kaiju besides the ones from the ultra franchise. I love your idea for kong though and yeah I was planning on doing some senshi bashing. Yeah, I already have plans for certain senshi. and yes I do answer reviews

To Clearwing Yuta: you were right Grammarly is amazing I was able to fix my earlier chapter.

To GXY-2013: No I don't plan to do anything like that I am basing this off of the 2013 crystal anime.

So in the words of Gai "Abayo" Flames will get sperion kousen'd by Orb. Comments are welcome.


	3. Card 2

Welcome to the next chapter in Ultra Moon Orb. This chapter will have our team meet the senshi while fighting another kaiju. With the last chapter, I plan on answering reviews at the end of this chapter for the previous one. So strap in get your transformation devices ready and let's go get us some kaiju. Maybe I'll have Naru join in with the battles too in this chapter or wait until the next chapter, just have to wait and see now "Let me Borrow the Power of your Lights"

Ultra Moon Orb

Card 02: School Days

BGM: Naruto OST- Morning

It's been a few days since the battle with mega basser in a place that doesn't exist on any map outside of this world.

At any rate, nothing spectacular happened in any aspect that affected my journey here.

Well except for finding a part-time job at a local arcade which is fine because well hello I'm a gamer after all. My boss is this really cool guy named Motoki. He's very knowledgeable at games. We spend hours talking about games but I'm Getting Off track here.

As for my appearance, we managed to get some training done. When I say we, I mean me, Gai and Naru so apparently she wanted to help too so I brought her to meet Gai who then unlocked the power of light that was within her so now she can use the kaiju cards as weapons. I mean come on guys look at this.. so apparently, due to the mega-basser card I acquired a few days ago, she can turn it into the freaking mega-buster how cool is that but anyway she has put on some muscle too and it's done wonders for her. I can't wait to see her in battle but again I'm getting off the rails again.

At least I can fight more effectively in battle as an Ultraman now which is a big plus. Oh before I go off the rails again, Gai upgraded my phone with an app that will alert me to the kaiju and give me stats on it along with giving me info on the senshi should either of us walk into them.

I was Currently in the male school uniform outfit of the school while Naru is in the female version of the outfit while we both carry deck cases on our hips, her case is more for the kaiju that she uses along with a gauntlet on her wrist described as a bracelet which allows her to borrow the kaiju"s power to summon her weapon.

"so Jackson...?" I heard her call my name.

"Hmm Naru?" I replied.

"you ready for this?" She asked.

"ready as I am going to be" I answered her.

"I'm sure you will be fine," she said boosting my confidence.

"well, we'll never know till we try right?"

"Don't want to be late on the first day do we?" she said smiling and giggling

"yeah onward to Juuban Middle," I said jokingly while opening the front door.

(Cue Opening- Initial D-Space Boy, sung by Dave Rogers)

Instrumental

Jackson Performs a Fusion Up. Ultraman Orb arrives in his place as Spacium Zeperion, Burnmite, Hurricane Slash, Thunder Breastar, Orb Origin and other mysterious forms hidden by shadows doing poses and forming into martial arts stances as the moon kingdom stands behind them. It flashes the images of Juuban Middle, the sailor senshi, Naru and followed by Jackson Holding the Orb Ring In the air.

The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Orb's eyes and many ultra/Kaiju Cards Behind, Spread out like they were floating in place, The background contrasted with the Moon, Earth and Moon Kingdom behind everything.

Ultra Moon Orb

every night you light me with your gasoline

everytime I feel delight when you recall my name

so you can be my shining star tonite

Jackson is in the Juuban Middle uniform looking at the sky while in a tree during daylight hours, extending his left hand to it and making a fist as the ring on his left finger glows accordingly.

I'm not alone with all your love fly across the sky

you will be mine I can feel your dream with you, BABE

Naru can be seen wearing the academy uniform and is looking at the sky while on the roof of the school with a smile on her face.

gonna get you like a space boy!

wowowowo

I'm ready Babe

The Camera turns behind her and watches as Orb Flies By nodding at her before taking off into the sun that seems to be calling his name.

gonna get you I'm your space boy

dive into your heart baby

Both of them are walking through the school laughing and talking, Passing through the various Sailor Senshi.

gonna get you

like a space boy!

wowowowow

I need you, babe,

Usagi and Rei stop walking and look at Jackson, sensing a powerful light coming from within him.

gonna get you like a space boy!

wowowowow

I need you, babe

The Scene Changes to Jackson approaching an Ornate Crystal that seems to be Swirling with Energy.

gonna get you

like a space boy

take a chance with me baby

Walking up to it, He puts his right hand on it and Yellowish energy seems to be absorbed into it, soon an Ultra/Kaiju Card with a Silhouette of a Bird soon Appears on it making the image appear behind him then flies off squawking, revealing itself and Orb in his place with his hand extended to the sky holding onto the card.

every night you drive me crazy like you know

everyday I scream so loud you'll always be my queen

Orb Spacium Zeperion appears and Launches a Sperion Kousen, destroying a kaiju

so you can be my shining star tonite

I'm not alone with all your love

fly across the sky

you will be mine

Burnmite replaces Spacium Zeperion and blasts a kaiju with a well-timed and placed Stobium Burst defeating another one

I can feel your dream with you BABE

gonna get you

like a space boy!

wowowowow

Hurricane Slash then assumes the place of his last form and uses his agility and teleportation along with orb slugger lance to wound and destroy the third kaiju

I'm ready Babe

gonna get you

I'm your space boy

dive into your heart baby

gonna get you

like a space boy!

Jackson and Naru Appear Back to Back the first with his fists clenched looking ahead to his future while the other with her eyes closed wishing with all her might.

wowowowow

I need you, babe,

gonna get you

I'm your space boy

take a chance with me baby

Scene Shifts to a silhouette of a shadow version of Orb wearing a cape and a staff in his hand gripping it hard watching the monsters get defeated by orb and the senshi before turning around and leaving in shadows.

wowowowow

I need you, babe

gonna get you

I'm your space boy

take a chance with me baby

Jackson and Naru appear outside the middle school during school hours with the senshi that are either happy or hiding their smiles behind a cold exterior. The inner senshi on the right, the outer senshi on the left and the image of orb behind all of them.

Card 02: School Days

The structure of the school is just like any other school you ran across in life but with subtle differences like the teacher at the gate welcoming the students and the cherry blossom trees with no blossoms on it yet denoting its not time for them yet.

I and Naru walk up to the school heading to the principal's office walking past everyone as a girl with her hair in pigtails look at Naru and me wondering who I was while we're both laughing and talking. The tall Brown haired girl and the blonde haired girl had hearts in their eyes due to how beautiful I looked apparently.

I would sigh seeing the girls pretty much gossip about me while I head into the principal's office to get my schedule while Naru saw my look and put a hand on my shoulder. **"I should have warned you that they were going to be like that when they see a new face," she says in hopes of cheering me up.**

**"it's ok Naru, You didn't expect this to happen," I say as I see a blue-haired girl walk past me which made the app on my phone trigger and give me information on her unaware that it just revealed the identity of one of the sailor senshi.**

**Naru waits outside the office as I pick up my schedule then we walk to the class as I pull out my phone and see a notification next to the app Gai installed on my phone making me stop and Naru turn to face me. "what's wrong Jackson?" She asked. "There is a notification from the app Gai installed on our phones" I replied as I tap the app and it activates revealing info on the blue-haired girl who walked by as we read it.**

**Name: Ami Mizuno**

**Height: 5'2''**

**Powers: Sailor Mercury**

**When we read that, both our eyes went wide especially Naru's since she considered Ami her friend and seeing that info disheartened her a bit. "I can't believe Ami is a sailor senshi and she's one of the ones who made humanity the way it is now" I would nod and put a hand on her shoulder then I say "We Can't let her know that we know but we can assume that if she's here then all the other senshi are here as well. We can't trust them to handle this it's up to us to seal the kaiju" which causes her to smile at My words and then we walk to the classroom as she went inside to let the teacher know about the new student while I put my phone back in my pocket.**

**The day progresses after the introduction and its lunchtime where me and Naru are sitting on the roof of the school eating our Lunch while planning our next move. "so what do we do now?" Naru asked. "we keep doing as we planned and seal all the Kaiju and get the Ultra Cards." I say as I took a bite out of the Delicious Bento box Naru Made for us. "yeah But what do we do about the Senshi if They Get Involved?" She asks. "we just have to work around them and prove to humanity that we don't need them to help us all the time." I say with confidence which warmed her heart and made her smile. "I'm Counting on you," I say with a smile.**

**The day draws to a close and we're walking out of the school and we get halfway home when our Phones beep making us pull them out and nod heading to the location unaware that the senshi are on their way as well thanks to their advisor who told them to transform and head to the battle. **

**Well, Somehow the senshi got there before us and was getting beaten by the Kaiju known as Grand King. We get there to see them getting beat by the Kaiju and the phone goes off giving us info on the kaiju.**

**Name: Grand King**

**Height: 70 m (78 m in some sources)**

**Weight: 215,000 t**

**Length of right arm: 46 m**

**Length of left arm: 32 m**

**Foot Size: 15 m **

**Powers: **

**Gran Laser (****グランレーザー ****Guran Rēzā): Grand King can fire powerful red energy lasers from his nose, mouth, and tail. They are strong enough to knock down any of the Ultra Brothers and cause massive explosions.**

**Super Strength: Grand King is strong enough to overpower several Ultras at once.**

**Mega Armor: The armor on Grand King's body is extremely strong, it is capable of taking massive amounts of damage, shrugging off multiple Ultra Beams.**

**Gran Crash (****グランクラッシュ ****Guran Kurasshu): Grand King can fire explosive rounds from his left claw.**

**Energy Shield: Grand King can create a shield of energy to protect himself. Used to free itself when the five Ultra Brothers grabbed him.**

**Pellet: Grand King has a pellet on his arm that can catch Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. **

**We go Wide eyed when we read the info "well this isn't good and its wearing armor can you buy me some time until I can Change into Orb and help out?" I ask as we were hiding in an alleyway. "yeah perfect time to use my new Buster right?" she replies as she activates the gauntlet and swipes the kaiju card summoning her mega buster that attaches to her forearm covering her hand as well running to the exit. "be careful and hurry" she says running out and starts shooting her weapon at the creature causing the senshi to be shocked at seeing her fighting this thing.**

"ok no time to waste, "Appear! The circuit that guides the light!" I say holding out my hand causing the gate to appear making the light shine through the alley getting everyone's attention. So I ran into the Gate as a bright light that was blinding even the creature as I pull out the two cards I had so far and I place the Ultraman card Face up so the back can be read. "Ultraman"

The light was dying down as I appear in my Ultraman form as the light completely vanished revealing me completely as I say "I am Orb! I light the darkness and strike at evil!"

(Cue Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion theme)

The Voice rang out saying "Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion" as I start to appear.

I said as the ring said "Ultraman" causing the card to disperse into a purple light and appear as Ultraman in all his Glory then I say "Tiga" while holding the card in my right hand close to my face with my arm bent slightly before inserting it over the ring. "Ultraman Tiga," the ring said as Tiga appeared on the right side of me followed by me doing a pose and saying "Let me Borrow the Power of your Lights" as the ring in my left hand is held and I flick the button up as the "wings" on the side of the ring open up while both Ultraman fused with me in the center covered in a bright light.

My appearance was a shock to the senshi except for Naru who kept up the advantage as I charge in and swing my light buzzsaws at the creature as it bounced off which gave me a small plan as I look to my Partner and nod as she Fires a beam causing a little damage making it fire its beam giving me a chance to form a mirror kinda like orb did causing it to reflect back onto itself causing a hole to appear on its chest breaking its armor and causing a glorified target. I then assume my finishing pose as Naru Charges up Her Charge Beam.

"ok time to finish this," I say as I perform the finisher and call out "Sperion Ray" which Naru calls out "Charge Blast" as both beams hit the kaiju destroying it which shocked the inner senshi as I nod to Naru while I fly off and then I come back seeing they were still there. "i don't have much of a choice" I say as I walk over to them "Hey Naru!" I say as Naru's mood is visibly happy. "Jackson whew, I'm glad you're here. We need to get the cards" She says as I Nod while Holding up the Orb Ring as it absorbs the core revealing the Grand King Card while the Ultraman Mebius card floats down. "sweet I got Mebius's card too" I say handing her the kaiju card and I put the card in my card case and as we turn to leave we get stopped by the senshi.

"How could you beat it if we cant?" Asked an irate Sailor Mars. "because we have the power of light on our side and if you see one you do what you're supposed to do and guide the people to safety" I say visibly angered until I am calmed by Naru putting a hand on My Shoulder. "but...let us help you" says Sailor Moon. "You Can Help by staying out our way," says Naru as we walk off after grabbing our bags heading home.

Card 2: School days-End

Ending: Cowboy Bebop Call me Call me: sung by the Seatbelts

(Instrumental)

Naru is looking out the window while it's raining her phone on her nightstand like she was waiting for a phone call

I close my eyes and I keep seeing things

Rainbow waterfalls

Jackson was seen on the roof of the school during the day leaning against the way eyes closed his phone by his side like he was waiting for a phone call

Sunny liquid dreams

Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt

Gotta get to you

Orb is seen flying in the sky while heading towards the sun while the senshi try to chase after him while Naru smiles up at him

But I don't know how

Call me call me

Jackson is seen looking at the destruction a kaiju left behind including the dead bodies he starts to scream and cry

Let me know it's alright

Call me call me

Jackson is seen running away from a Kaiju as he is replaced by an Image of Ultraman Orb running towards the kaiju

Don't you think it's 'bout time

Please won't you call and

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to find you

Peace of mind

What can I do

To get me to you

I had your number quite some time ago

Back when we were young

But I had to grow

Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now

Gotta get to you

Jackson and Naru ended up taking a photo together which ended up as a screen saver and lock screen on their phones

Won't you tell me how

Call me call me

Let me know you are there

Call me call me

I wanna know you still care

Come on now won't you

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to find you

Peace of mind

What can I do

To get me to you

Come on now won't you

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to find you

Peace of mind

Reasons for livin my life

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to know you

Peace of mind

What can I do

To get me to you

At the end we see Naru looking at her Phone and seeing it light up as She grabs it and there is a close up of a name and it's Jackson's Name.

Hey Guys Thanks for all your patience and follows it warms my heart now time for the reviews answered by Jackson himself

Jackson: to Austin, I like your idea but if I do decide to go with it it might be a later chapter if anything i want to establish them first as a team

thanks, Jackson so I was thinking about making Umino the third member of his team just leave me a review if you guys agree with it.

So in the words of Gai "Abayo" Flames will get sperion kousen'd by Orb. Comments are welcome.


	4. Card 3

Welcome to the next chapter in Ultra Moon Orb. This chapter will have our team gain a new member while fighting another kaiju. So strap in get your transformation devices ready and let's go get us some kaiju. Maybe I'll have Naru join in with the battles too in this chapter or wait until the next chapter, just have to wait and see now "Let me Borrow the Power of your Lights"

Ultra Moon Orb

Card 03: A new member joins the fight

BGM: Naruto OST- Morning

The morning after the battle with grand king and dealing with the sailor senshi, We find team orb getting ready for another school day as Jackson and Naru sat at the kitchen table looking at the cards they have (Ultraman, Tiga, taro,mebius, Maga-bassar, Gran King) before putting them away. "we might need a new member soon you know anyone that can help us out?" Jackson asks as he looks at Naru who puts their breakfast on the table. "maybe we can ask Umino if he would like to help us out." Naru says sitting down at the table. "hmm not a bad idea but he has to be entrusted with my secret" Jackson says taking a bite out of his pancakes. "yeah we can talk to him at lunchtime barring any interference from _Usagi_" she says using her name with disdain. "well we better get to school and grab Umino before she does" Jackson said getting up and putting the plates in the sink heading out the door with Naru following behind him.

(Cue Opening- Initial D-Space Boy, sung by Dave Rogers)

Instrumental

Jackson Performs a Fusion Up. Ultraman Orb arrives in his place as Spacium Zeperion, Burnmite, Hurricane Slash, Thunder Breastar, Orb Origin, and other mysterious forms hidden by shadows doing poses and forming into martial arts stances as the moon kingdom stands behind them. It flashes the images of Juuban Middle, the sailor senshi, Naru, and followed by Jackson Holding the Orb Ring In the air.

The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Orb's eyes and many ultra/Kaiju Cards Behind, Spread out like they were floating in place, The background contrasted with the Moon, Earth, and the Moon Kingdom behind everything.

Ultra Moon Orb

every night you light me with your gasoline

everytime I feel delight when you recall my name

so you can be my shining star tonite

Jackson is in the Juuban Middle uniform looking at the sky while in a tree during daylight hours, extending his left hand to it and making a fist as the ring on his left finger glows accordingly.

I'm not alone with all your love fly across the sky

you will be mine I can feel your dream with you, BABE

Naru can be seen wearing the academy uniform and is looking at the sky while on the roof of the school with a smile on her face.

gonna get you like a space boy!

wowowowo

I'm ready Babe

The Camera turns behind her and watches as Orb Flies By nodding at her before taking off into the sun that seems to be calling his name.

gonna get you I'm your space boy

dive into your heart baby

Both of them are walking through the school laughing and talking, Passing through the various Sailor Senshi.

gonna get you

like a space boy!

wowowowow

I need you, babe,

Usagi and Rei stop walking and look at Jackson, sensing a powerful light coming from within him.

gonna get you like a space boy!

wowowowow

I need you, babe

The Scene Changes to Jackson approaching an Ornate Crystal that seems to be Swirling with Energy.

gonna get you

like a space boy

take a chance with me baby

Walking up to it, He puts his right hand on it and Yellowish energy seems to be absorbed into it, soon an Ultra/Kaiju Card with a Silhouette of a Bird soon Appears on it making the image appear behind him then flies off squawking, revealing itself and Orb in his place with his hand extended to the sky holding onto the card.

every night you drive me crazy like you know

everyday I scream so loud you'll always be my queen

Orb Spacium Zeperion appears and Launches a Sperion Kousen, destroying a kaiju

so you can be my shining star tonite

I'm not alone with all your love

fly across the sky

you will be mine

Burnmite replaces Spacium Zeperion and blasts a kaiju with a well-timed and placed Stobium Burst defeating another one

I can feel your dream with you BABE

gonna get you

like a space boy!

wowowowow

Hurricane Slash then assumes the place of his last form and uses his agility and teleportation along with orb slugger lance to wound and destroy the third kaiju

I'm ready Babe

gonna get you

I'm your space boy

dive into your heart baby

gonna get you

like a space boy!

Jackson and Naru Appear Back to Back the first with his fists clenched looking ahead to his future while the other with her eyes closed wishing with all her might.

wowowowow

I need you, babe,

gonna get you

I'm your space boy

take a chance with me baby

Scene Shifts to a silhouette of a shadow version of Orb wearing a cape and a staff in his hand gripping it hard watching the monsters get defeated by orb and the senshi before turning around and leaving in shadows.

wowowowow

I need you, babe

gonna get you

I'm your space boy

take a chance with me baby

Jackson and Naru appear outside the middle school during school hours with the senshi that are either happy or hiding their smiles behind a cold exterior. The inner senshi on the right, the outer senshi on the left, and the image of orb behind all of them.

OST: daylight of Konoha

Jackson dressed in his school uniform with the orb ring on his finger and Naru by his side with her gauntlet disguised as a bracelet walk up to the school when they hear the familiar voice of Umino call out "Naru, Jackson wait up" as they stop and see the very person that they talked about run-up to them.

"Ohayo Umino how are you?" Naru asks after waiting for him to catch his breath. "I'm ok did you two hear about the monster attack last night?" he asks them. "yeah we heard about it we were hoping to talk to you at lunch about it more but for now let's get to class so we don't end up late," Jackson says as the three of them walk inside as Usagi and luna look on with a sad look on her face as luna looks on curious on what they have to discuss.

(a/n: luna wasn't at the fight so she has no idea what happened between the scouts and team orb)

ost: glued state

meanwhile, at 's laboratory, we find said scientist studying the energy surge he detected yesterday with his faithful lab assistant Kalonite looking on. "doctor what was that weird energy surge we detected last night?" she asks. "I have no idea dear kaolinite but it was nothing we've ever seen before I need more data before I can determine if its a threat to us and our plans," he replies as they keep their eyes glued on the screens hoping for a clue.

Back at school, its lunchtime as Jackson, Umino, and Naru are sitting up on the school roof alone eating lunch when Umino asks "ok what did you two want to talk about?" which Jackson Replies by saying "well I don't know how to say this but we need your help fighting the monsters," "you say that like your that other guy who fought two of them" he says laughing and when he sees that neither Jackson nor Naru are laughing he gets unusually serious and says "your the guy who's been fighting them and Naru why aren't you saying anything?"

"because I've been helping him fight the kaiju," she says shocking him more as his best friend since elementary school has been fighting the kaiju with the new kid.

"so if you're the other guy..." Umino says only to get cut off by Jackson saying "...Its Orb, Ultraman Orb" as Umino says "right Ultraman Orb, Why do you need me?" He asks in confusion. "because you have the potential to do great things and we could use the backup" Jackson says sagely to him.

"ok I'll help you two out but how am I supposed to fight against the kaiju?" Umino asks as time seems to freeze around them while Kurenai Gai appears to them. "Greetings Young Umino I am Kurenai Gai and I can give you the power to fight alongside your friends," he says after nodding to Jackson and Naru. "Gai-san Give me the power to fight alongside my friends," Umino says as Gai Waves his hand and a gauntlet appears on his wrist. "this will help you channel your potential to help fight alongside your friends and allies plus I also gave you the same app like the others it will help you out immensely," Gai says as Umino's phone has the same encyclopedia app like the others.

"Thank You gai-san I won't let you or my friends down," Umino says bowing to him as gai vanishes back to the light. "so what now?" he asks. "well we wait for a kaiju to appear its all we can do." says Naru. "oh here you'll need this," says Jackson tossing Umino gran-king which once used by the gauntlet it becomes a sword (Megaman zero's blade).

The day went smoothly until school let out and they were walking to Naru's house when their kaiju detectors went off and they ran to the park where the kaiju identified when then arrived as Maga-Jappa was draining the water from the water fountains. "its Maga-Jappa its training water from the fountain you two distract it I'll get suited up for combat" Jackson says as both Naru and Umino use their gauntlets swiping the cards as the gauntlets say "Ultra ability, Cannon, Sword" as the cards change into the Maga buster and Maga sword respectively as Jackson ran to a shaded area holding out his hand calling out his familiar phrase "awaken the circuit of light" as the ring on his finger changes to the orb ring.

He pulls out the Ultraman card and says "Ultraman" causing the card to disperse into a purple light and appear as Ultraman in all his Glory then I say "Tiga" while holding the card in my right hand close to my face with my arm bent slightly before inserting it over the ring. "Ultraman Tiga," the ring said as Tiga appeared on the right side of me followed by me doing a pose and saying "Let me Borrow the Power of your Lights" as the ring in my left hand is held and I flick the button up as the "wings" on the side of the ring open up while both Ultraman fused with me in the center covered in bright light.

The Voice rang out saying "Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion" as I start to appear and I land before the kaiju just as the senshi arrive and see that Umino is fighting alongside as I say "I am Orb! I light the darkness and strike at evil!" as we get ready to fight the kaiju just as sailor moon interrupts them by saying "hold it I am sailor moon and by the power of the moon we will stop you!" which made orb, Umino, Naru, and the kaiju sweatdrop before turning to face each other as Ultraman orb gets in a finishing blast position as Naru holds her cannon arm out while Umino charges up his sword. "combination attack" Ultraman orb calls out as Naru attacks with "Buster Shot" hitting the Kaiju staggering it as Umino rushes up and slices it saying "Saber Slash" getting clear as Orb calls out "Sperion Ray" blasting the kaiju destroying it as he walks up and absorbed the crystal into him returning it to the kaiju card form as the light surrounds him as he reverts back to Jackson, pocketing the card while the ring returns back to its dormant state.

Naru and Umino walk up to him just as he turns around glaring at sailor moon releasing Killing intent at her. "hey odango head next time you want to do your stupid intro, DONT DO IT! YOU ALMOST GOT MY FRIENDS AND COMRADES HURT AND IF YOU DID I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU" he says pretty much yelling at her as he and the other two walk away while sailor moon looks like she is about to cry while mars glare at his retreating back.

"I..I didn't mean to... I honestly didn't" she says dropping to her knees feeling defeated watching them walk away.

card 3: A new member joins the team end

Ending: Cowboy Bebop Call me Call me: sung by the Seatbelts

(Instrumental)

Naru is looking out the window while it's raining her phone on her nightstand like she was waiting for a phone call

I close my eyes and I keep seeing things

Rainbow waterfalls

Jackson was seen on the roof of the school during the day leaning against the way eyes closed his phone by his side like he was waiting for a phone call

Sunny liquid dreams

Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt

Gotta get to you

Orb is seen flying in the sky while heading towards the sun while the senshi try to chase after him while Naru smiles up at him

But I don't know how

Call me call me

Jackson is seen looking at the destruction a kaiju left behind including the dead bodies he starts to scream and cry

Let me know it's alright

Call me call me

Jackson is seen running away from a Kaiju as he is replaced by an Image of Ultraman Orb running towards the kaiju

Don't you think it's 'bout time

Please won't you call and

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to find you

Peace of mind

What can I do

To get me to you

I had your number quite some time ago

Back when we were young

But I had to grow

Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now

Gotta get to you

Jackson and Naru ended up taking a photo together which ended up as a screen saver and lock screen on their phones

Won't you tell me how

Call me call me

Let me know you are there

Call me call me

I wanna know you still care

Come on now won't you

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to find you

Peace of mind

What can I do

To get me to you

Come on now won't you

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to find you

Peace of mind

Reasons for livin my life

Ease my mind

Reasons for me to know you

Peace of mind

What can I do

To get me to you

At the end we see Naru looking at her Phone and seeing it light up as She grabs it and there is a close up of a name and it's Jackson's Name.

Hey Guys Thanks for all your patience and follows it warms my heart sorry its been a while but i'm back and i'll be posting more chapters soon.

A/N: sorry for the harsh words He had to sailor moon but dont worry she'll soon redeem herself in his eyes soon.

so for now leave your comments and all flames will feed burnmite's power so Ja ne.


End file.
